The Alternates
by Al-meow
Summary: Matthew is an Alternate human raised to fill the needs of his buyer, a rich and powerful man named Ivan. The day before he is given to his owner, Matthew is set free by a group of protesters. Their leader, Alfred Jones, is determined to put an end it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Alternates**

**Matthew is an Alternate human raised to fill the needs of his buyer, a rich and powerful man named Ivan. The day before he is given to his owner, Matthew is set free by a group of protesters. Their leader, Alfred Jones, is determined to put an end to the Alternate idea.**

Prologue

Ivan was a powerful man, and powerful men are always hated for one reason or another.

For Ivan, it was the company he kept. Not as in friends or lovers, but as in the things he indeed kept. He had not been too lucky about the Alternates he had owned, but that's what happens when you buy cheap.

Alternate humans, or Alts, had become popular in the last few years. Originally created to work and battle in war, Alts were humans who had been bred and raised to perfection. Until people realized that these people made great pets—and even more radical…lovers.

Ivan had no time for love, but he was a very lonely man. He had tried everything, but nothing ever got him any love. He had gotten three Alt's, all of which ended terribly.

So now he was looking for a new one. Hoping this would be the one.

The man came to a large range, far from any town. Francis was an old friend, and one of the worlds top Alternate raisers. Ivan would spare no expenses for this one to be prefect.

"Good day, Ivan." Francis greeted him at the grand door. The ranch where he raised the Alts was a huge area, well run and employed. "I'm glad you chose me in picking your new one."

"Well you know I haven't been very lucky with Alt buying before." He said. Francis was aware of the past mishaps.

"Well, no worries. I sent you a message about the new crop I got just the other day, no?"

"Yes, I'm very interested in seeing what you have." Ivan said as Francis led him down a hallway.

Alts were extremely well bred, and there were Alt's that were trained specifically for breeding. Soon after being born, baby Alternates were sold off the raiser who would care for them, till Buyers bought them. The Raiser would take care of and raise the child until a preferred age, based on what the buyer wanted.

"So, is there anything in particular you are looking for in an Alt?"

"Da, one that is quiet, obedient, soft spoken. Cute" Ivan stared to babble.

"Looks, Ivan. What kind of looks do you want? I can turn it into all of these things." The blond laughed.

"Oh, nothing really. I'll know it when I see it." He walked around the room where the young Alts were stored.

When alternates are born they are put in cribs that the raisers filled with special air. The air consisted of drugs and mediations to stop them for getting sick, and also built up their systems.

As Ivan walked though rows of sleeping babies, one caught his eye.

"May I see number 327348." He said pointing to the Alt.

"Ohhh, you do have good taste, Ivan. I love this one, he comes from amazing breeding." Francis opened the crib and picked up the baby.

The Alt baby let out a cry as Francis pushed the child over to Ivan. He examined the boy,

And the baby continued to make little cries.

"What breed is he?" Ivan asked.

"Canadian blonde, pretty cute isn't he?" Francis turned some pages on his board.

"Yes." Ivan's eye locked with the baby's. "I like the eye color, but is there any way to brighten it?"

"Oh, yes. But only if you agree to buy that one."

"Ivan thought for a moment. "I'll get this one. Did he get a name, or no?"

"I believe the mom bearer named him Matthew, but you could re-name him." Francis stated as he handed Ivan the paperwork.

"No, Matthew is fine. I like that." He smiled down at the child who had now fallen asleep in his arms.

Months later Ivan returned the ranch. Matthew's eyes were brighter. It looked like they were glowing.

Francis said there was a fallback in the experiment. Matthew's eyesight had been damaged in the brightening process. He now wore a pair of glasses. Ivan thought it was cute how oversized the frames looked on the little ones face.

Francis had also started training the boy on basic things like walking and talking. The first word most Alt's learned was the name of the buyer, and Matthew was no different. When Ivan picked his up, the child smiled at him.

"Evah," murred the child, Ivan giggled. The boy's pronunciation was still off, but Ivan found it very cute.

It would be years before young Matthew would find out what this world really was.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Alternates**

**Matthew is an Alternate human raised to fill the needs of his buyer, a rich and powerful man named Ivan. The day before he is given to his owner, Matthew is set free by a group of protesters. Their leader, Alfred Jones, is determined to put an end to the Alternate idea.**

**Chapter 2**

A tall man parked his car, and walked through the large doors of the range. He was greeted by the blond man standing there.

"Ivan. Nice to see you, how have you been? How was the drive?" Francis took the man's coat.

"It was fine, except for the group of screaming protesters at your driveway."

Francis laughed. "Yeah, good thing they can't get up this way with the gate in the way. They just wouldn't leave. They say they're on public property so they wouldn't leave." He rubbed his temples. "They don't understand that the Alt's wouldn't survive in the real world alone."

Ivan cleared his throat. "Most of them have never even talked to an Alt. All they see are these lies on the internet." The two men walked down the hallway.

"Oh well, as long as they can't get to my babies, I'm fine." Francis said. "So, this is one of the last times I'm going to see you here. After this there's only be one more checkup, and then you will be walking out with my little Matthew."

"Yes, time goes by fast." Ivan sighed.

"Well, let me go get Matthew in the examination room, and we can get started."

Matthew sat patiently in the examination room he knew well. He had been in this room once every three months for his entire life.

Today, Ivan was visiting.

Matthew was excited. He had been excused from his lessons today and had dressed up.

Papa Francis had led him to the room where he was to wait for his buyer.

He nearly jumped up when he heard the door open.

Ivan and Francis stepped into the metal room. The room had a cot in the middle of it with a small table of tools on it. There was a window that let the hallway see into the room. Francis made the window so that you could see in, but from the inside, you couldn't see out. He used it to let visitors and potential buyers see examinations and experiments.

"Hello Matthew." Ivan smiled as Matthew ran up to him, giving him the greeting he had been taught since he was young. He gave Ivan a big hug, and kissed his cheek.

"Hello Ivan! I missed you so much. I love you!" Ivan's face formed into a big smile. He loved how well taught the boy was. He was flawless.

Matthew sat on the cot as the two older men sat down.

"Okay, let's start with the physical. Strip down Matthew." said Francis, pulling out a paper file.

Matthew stripped his uniform off as he had done in previous meetings. Ivan's eyes never left him. Matthew was not uncomfortable when he had to undress in front of Francis or Ivan. Papa Francis was a doctor and teacher, so Matthew could trust him.

Ivan, of course was his beloved. Matthew knew that in a short time, he'd be going home with Ivan. He couldn't wait; he'd been preparing for this his whole life.

Francis started the physical, asking Ivan questions like, 'are you happy with how he looks', or 'do you see anything wrong?'. Matthew just didn't listen, like always.

"Okay Matthew, Language test."

Matthew had been learning Russian since he could talk. It was Ivan's language. It was important that he be able to speak it clearly.

"Здравствуйте, меня зовут Мэтью и я принадлежу к Ивану. Я люблю тебя Иван." Matthew said perfectly and clearly.

Ivan smiled brightly at him.

"Good job, Matthew." Papa Francis praised. "Well, it's time for the interaction test. I'll see you in an hour." With that, the man left Ivan and Matthew in the room together.

The interaction test was where the buyers got private time with their Alternates. It was to create a bond between them. They were meant to talk or play. Ivan often had Matthew sing to him.

The test requested physical touch by the buyer in order to create a substantial bond. Ivan would rub Matthew's back and shoulders while he talked on and on, or sang to him. The man didn't really listen to the boy's words but concentrated on the boy's movements and body, taking note of how the young Alternate was acting.

"I get to come home with you soon, right Ivan?" Matthew asked looking up Ivan.

"Yea, my dear. Next time I come, you'll get to come home and live with me." Ivan smiled, petting Matthew's blonde hair.

"I can't wait." Matthew grinned and cuddled closer to Ivan. "I love you, Ivan."

"I know, Matthew. I love you too."

At the end of the test buyers were to put their Alts to sleep using any method. For Ivan, this was easy. Matthew falls asleep almost instantly when he begins rubbing his head and neck. The blond Alternate slept soundly in his arms.

Once the Alternates were asleep, the raiser would come back into the room, and experiments would begin.

Alfred had to admit, this was his best plan yet. While the others distracted the workers at the ranch by protesting outside, Alfred had been able to sneak in and steal a workers uniform.

Now he was in the Alternate Ranch with a video camera. This was the perfect chance to show people what these places were all about. Noticing that there wasn't anyone in the hallway, the young man took out the camera and started to shoot.

"Hey, everyone. Guess who was able to sneak into an Alt Ranch? Yeah! That's right, me! Alfred Jones." He whispered to the camera, sounding proud. "I haven't seen anything yet, but I think I'm near where they do the tests on the Alternates. I'm going to try to get some footage of it…it's super creepy in there. God. It feels like one of those horror movies."

Alfred tried to open every door he came in contact with, but most were locked.

The young man got to a hallway that had windows to every room. He crouched down so that the people in the rooms wouldn't see him.

Only one room was occupied. There were two men in it. One, Alfred knew, was the owner of the range, Francis. The other was what Alfred could only guess was a buyer. There was one other person in the room.

A tiny blonde male, who was easily identified as an Alternate by his amazing looks and the fact he was asleep on the metal table in front of the other two men.

"Jackpot." He said, speaking to the imaginary people in his camera. "I'm about to film the evil experiments being done to an innocent Alternate boy." He posited his camera in the window to film the room.

Matthew, unaware of a thing about to go down, slept on.

To be continued.

Merry Christmas everyone! : D


	3. Chapter 3

**The Alternates**

**Matthew is an Alternate human raised to fill the needs of his buyer, a rich and powerful man named Ivan. The day before he is given to his owner, Matthew is set free by a group of protesters. Their leader, Alfred Jones, is determined to put an end to the Alternate idea.**

**Chapter 3**

"So, what would you like me to do for this one, Ivan?" Francis asked, after sitting Matthew on the medal table.

"When I was talking to him I noticed…could you make his voice a little more soft and calm? I want his voice to be nice and quiet." Ivan said, resting his large hand on top of the blond boy's head.

"I can do that." Francis began bring out inserments and tools for under the table. "I'll do my best to make how you like it."

Unknown to the two men behind the door, a young blond man held a camera to the window, filming everything.

Alfred watch in unspoken horror as the tall blond man began cutting into the boy's throat.

After a while, Alfred couldn't bear to watch the surgery any longer. He left the camera at the window, but put his head down. This reminded him of why he started to work with the 'Alternate freedom society' in the first place.

When he was living a normal teen life, he had heard about Alternates all over. People buying them to do work around the house and cooking, family buying them as live-in Nannies. Hell, he knew friends who had Alternates. Back then it wasn't a big deal.

He had stumbled upon the Alternate Freedom Society's website by accident. He saw videos and pictures about the abused Alternates and read things about what happens to Alternates in the ranges, and what happens to them after buyers take them home.

He was angered and horrified at these things. He started to boycott places that bought Alternates instead of hiring people. He started telling friends about the thing he had read, and continued into deeper research. He quickly became what people called an Anti-Alternate activist. He contacted the leader of the Alternate Freedom Society, Arthur Kirkland, and the two began to talk back and forth. Before long, Alfred moved out of the small house he grew up in, and moved to live with the AFS. He met many others who were as Anti-Alternate as he was. He quickly got highly involved in their protests and movements.

And that how he found himself where he is now. On the floor of an Alternate range, filming an experiment being done on an Alternate. The thin man stitched together the blond's throat.

"There you go," Francis stood up. "Do you want him to be wake before you leave?"

"Will he be in pain?" Ivan asked.

"He's throat will be sore, but the pain is mostly over." Francis took the breathing mask off of Matthew's face. Matthew's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Matthew. How do you feel?" He patted Matthew's hair.

"My throat hurts a little..." Ivan chuckled, helping Matthew up off the table.

"It will feel better soon, little one I promise." Ivan patted Matthew on the head.

"Let's get you to your bed, Matthew." Francis began to lead the two outside the room.

Alfred struggled to get up off the ground and grabbed his camera, but he slipped on the floor, and landed on his ass.

"Ah!" Francis was startled. "Ugh, not you. You're one of those protesters. Security!" He called.

Alfred moved up. "It's too late." He grabbed his camera. "I've got proof of how abusive you are towards these poor kids."

Francis looked extremely offended. "You don't know anything, my boy. We do nothing to harm our Alternates. They are in perfect health, and they're happy." Ivan grabbed Matthew and held him close. "You have no facts on us, just some sad rumors." The thin blond man continued.

"Ha! No facts? I have that awful experiment you just did on that poor boy." Alfred pointed at the flustered blond boy. Matthew hid his face in Ivan's chest.

"Why is he pointing at me, Ivan?" Matthew whispered.

"You have some nerve breaking in here and filming perfectly normal activities." Ivan said angrily, hiding Matthew behind him.

About four guards came up the hallway, and Alfred didn't spend any time sticking around. He quickly ran down the hallway as fast as he could, making it to the window he came in. He continued running until he made it back to the rest of the group, who were packing up.

"Alfred! There you are, we were worried!"

"You wouldn't believe what I got video of." Alfred said, tucking his camera into his bag.

"I can not believe how desperate the protesters are getting." Francis walked angrily about.

"It's rather awful, they don't know anything." Ivan had his hand tight around Matthew's shoulder. "You love me Matthew, right?" The blond looked up at him.

"Of course I love you Ivan." Matthew wasn't sure what they were talking about. But he smiled back at Ivan. Francis led Matthew to the long room where all the teens slept. A long row of beds and nightstands lined the walls. They walked to the bed with Matthew's name and number on it, and stopped there.

"Here you go, Matthew." Ivan helped Matthew in to the bed. Francis prepared a machine on the small nightstand. The machine had a breathing mask attached to it. Alternates always slept with breathing masks on. It let the Raisers control what the Alts breathed in during the night.

"Good night, Ivan." Matthew whispered as the man tucked him in. The blonde stared up at him with an adoring face. Ivan smiled.

"Good night my little one. I'll be back to get you in a week or two." Ivan kissed Matthew's forehead as he slipped the breathing mask on the teen.

Matthew's eyes slowly closed as the two men walked away.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alfred made it to where the other protesters were just as they had started to pack up their equipment. He moved through the crowd to the front where he found Arthur with his megaphone instructing the protest cleanup.

"Arthur! You wouldn't believe what I got!" the blond shouted. Arthur gave him a disapproving look.

"Alfred where have you been? I've been..." Alfred moved closer to him, his camera in his face.

"Look what I got! It's a video of one of their experiments. Look at what they did to this poor kid."

Arthur put his hand on the camera. "You went inside! When I told you not to? You know the law doesn't protect you if you get caught."

"Oh calm down. I got away. Besides, you let Tino go in." Alfred put his camera away.

The British man's frown deepened, an agitated look crossing his face. "I let Tino go because he had Berwald to protect him. It's hard to get into much trouble when you have a 6-foot wall following your every move. Now get in the van."

Alfred pouted as he took his seat in the van. It would be a long drive to headquarters.

Matthew felt the breathing mask being raised from his face. One of the non-speaking lady workers set the mask on the nightstand and walked on to the next bed. Matthew got up and slowly walked to the showers. All of the others were waking up too, and going to the showers.

The shower room was large, with ten or more showers for all of the kids. It's was quiet as the others began to wake up. After shower time, everyone became more lively and talkative as they got dressed and ready for the day. Matthew didn't have a lot of people to talk to, so he dressed quickly and walked down to breakfast.

When they were done eating, the nurse passed out the pills. Most of the boys took about six different pills which were specially picked for them.

Matthew took his six colorful pills, popping them in one by one. Francis walked in and greeted the boys. "Good morning everyone." He smiled as they echoed his greeting.

Francis proceeded to walk around talking to everyone. He eventually found his way to Matthew.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked, patting Matthew's shoulder affectionately.

"Better, thank you." He smiled. Matthew swallowed the last pill, and it was time to head to class.

Alternates go to classes that their buyers picked, based what the buyer wanted. Matthew had Russian, History, and Choir. They were also required to take Etiquette, Cooking, and Cleaning.

The day began and was normal and quiet for Matthew. In Russian Language, his teacher went over ways to compliment someone, and in Choir he learned a new song. learn how to fix and clean a dress shirt. Matthew felt himself look at the clock. He wanted the week to be over, so he could see Ivan. He wanted to go with him and live with him.

That's what Alternates were supposed to do- be with their beloved buyers. That's what Francis had told them; he was meant to be by Ivan's side.

"You were all chosen to be with them. It's your density." He often said to the kids. At lunch, Matthew ate quietly and took three more pills. After lunch were outdoor activities

Some of the Alternates got to do sports and exercises outside. But Ivan stated that he did not want Matthew to get hurt, so Matthew had to stay inside most of the time. However, he did flex training and other things like that. He felt bad because he wanted to go and play outside, but Francis insisted on following Ivan's wishes.

Once everyone got to headquarters, Alfred kept pushing Arthur to watch the video.

"In a minute, Tino has something important to show me."

The small-framed Finnish man had joined the organization before Alfred. He had his own protest group, but soon him and Arthur joined together.

Like Alfred, Tino had also snuck into the ranch, and he had stolen a pill container marked with the days of the week. Arthur wanted to test the pills to see what they were. Alfred was beginning to get impatient.

As the tests began, his waiting was over. "Alright Alfred, let me see."

Arthur, Alfred and Tino sat down and watched the video. As the video ended Alfred was exited to hear Arthur's 'job well done'.

"It's sick that they did that just to change his voice." Tino said sadly, leaning back in his seat.

"I know right! I mean, look at the buyer creep. He looks like a total evil jerk." Alfred said, still watching Arthur's expression.

"That is Ivan Braginsky." was all he said.

"Is he like someone famous or important?" Alfred got exited. If he had filmed a famous buyer, that was big! Buyers who got Alternates as lovers were not seen in the public as good people. They were seen as creepy and sick for basically customizing and buying their lovers. It wasn't illegal, but many people didn't approve of it.

"Ivan Braginsky is the head of a big trade company. He has had problems with Alternates before. He's rumored to have had 3 different Alternates; all of which aren't around anymore. One is rumored to have run off. The other two…" Arthur paused. "People say Ivan killed them."

"Holy shit! So this is important then, right?"

"Yes, if Ivan is buying a replacement Alternate. That's a big deal. That Alternate could be in danger."

The video continued playing, the blonde boy's haunting eyes were stuck in Alfred's head.

He made a mental promise then, that he would save that boy.

**To be continued.**

**I'm so sorry this is so late. The end of the school year has been crazy. But now that I'm on summer break, expect a lot more updates.**


End file.
